Red Widow
by OliveStick
Summary: Seventeen years ago a member of the reclusive but powerful Kurta clan and the leader of the vicious Phantom Troupe fell in love. Arcadia Lucilfer is the product of their union. After the death of her mother Arcadia had hoped to leave tragedy far behind her but after crossing paths with an ex-assassin and a man hell-bent on revenge, it seems like the past is bound to repeat itself.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, it's Olive and Stick here. We have a great idea for a story and we can't wait to share it with you guys! We'll try to update frequently but we have three stories going on and lives, so no promises. Sorry about that.**

 **Just something to keep in mind as you read, the timeline is bumped up by five years. So at the beginning of the series, Killua and Gon are 17 instead of 12 when they take the Hunter Exam and you have to be at least 17 to take the exam. Kurapika is 22 and Leario is 24. Everyone is five years older, except for Chrollo. He's eight years older (so he's 34) but you'll see why in a minute. :p**

* * *

Watching her home in Meteor City disappear behind the horizon line was one of the hardest things Arcadia ever had to do. It was exciting but terrifying. The only time she had ever left the city before was ten years ago, after she had begged and pleaded with her mother to take her to see her maternal grandparents. The blonde didn't think that would wise but the little girl had been insistent. She was positive that if she could just meet them, she could change their minds. They would forgive her mother for leaving the clan and then they could be one big, happy family.

Her mother agreed, albeit unwillingly and the two left. A month later Arcadia came back but her mother never made it home.

This time, Arcadia left the city with a man named Hisoka. He was new to the family web but she trusted him and cared for him as much as any other spider- except for her father, of course. He was the only person alive who she still shared blood with. Blood mind you and not opinions.

He coddled her and wanted to keep her safe from the outside world. He didn't let her participate on missions and she was only allowed to leave the base with an escort. Only the Troupe knew she existed, outsiders actually believed she was the Troupe's slave or maid. "I have a lot of enemies, you see," He once told her years ago. "If they found out I had a daughter they'd-"

"I don't care!" The eight-year-old had snapped. "I just want to help. I'm trained, I can fight, and I'm a member of the troupe." She pulled the collar of her shirt down slightly and pointed at the spider tattoo in the center of her chest. Inside the black spider was a red number zero. "I'm a spider, too. I'm just like you. I deserve to go on missions. Don't I?"

Her arguments and pleas fell on deaf ears. "No."

Tears pricked at Arcadia's eyes and Chrollo Lucilfer sighed. Raising a little girl inside Meteor City had its challenges. Even when his wife was alive it had been tough, but it was even harder now that she was gone. The older Arcadia grew the brighter the fire inside her burned. He knew it was only a matter of time before the flames were out of his control. All he could do was try to buy himself a few more years, months, days. Whatever he could get. "Until you can use Nen, no. You don't." He said firmly.

She had no idea what Nen was but it didn't matter. She'd learn it. "Okay. Then teach me!"

He shook his head and looked away from his daughter as the tears fell. It broke his heart to play the role of bad parent, setting rules and boundaries. Giving groundings and punishments. He'd much rather spoil her with presents and give her the world but he already lost one love. He would not lose another. "It's something you must learn for yourself."

With that he walked away. He walked past his daughter, leaving the little girl to sit alone on the dirty floor. He left her alone to try and teach herself Nen, a task he knew she would never be able to accomplish.

Arcadia didn't know better at the time. She sat there thinking about Nen, hoping if she just thought about it enough the answer would magically appear. Frustration brought tears, as she let herself fall back onto the floor and let out a low cry. How was she supposed to learn Nen if she didn't even know what Nen was?

The sound of her crying had members of the Troupe rushing in to make sure she wasn't hurt. Two skidded to a halt in front of her, their eyes wide with worry. "What is it? Are you okay, kiddo?" the big hairy man known as Uvogin asked as he scooped her up in his arms.

Arcadia sniffled, bottom lip still trembling as she cuddled into him. She rested her head in the crock of his neck to hide her reddened cheeks. She didn't mean to scare them. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for comin' though."

"Any time, Princess," the swordsman Nobunaga said as he ruffled her hair. "Now, what's wrong?"

"Can you teach me Nen?" Both men stiffened as they exchanged looks. Arcadia frowned at their hesitation. Uvogin looked at his best friend with fear in his eyes.

'How does she know?' Nobunaga mouthed silently. Did Uvogin slip up and tell her? Chrollo would kill them both if he found out. Uvo for being an idiot and Nobu for not keeping an eye on Uvogin.

Uvo shook his head cluelessly. 'I don't know.' He said, holding one hand up in the air as if to proclaim his innocence. The other hand was tightly wrapped around the little girl.

Nobunaga shrugged helplessly. "What's nen?" He stuttered, not sure what to say or how to get out of this sticky situation. His only option was to play dumb.

"You're not going to help me?" she asked in a small voice as she looked up at him to give her best puppy-dog eyes. "Please? I know you know." Nobu bit his bottom lip, feeling a bead of sweat form on his brow. He knew Uvo was weak against her heart-melting, watery eyes.

And he was too, damn it.

The two men looked at each helplessly. Their mouths hung open, wanting to say something but the fear of Chrollo's threat caught the words had their tongues tied. Eventually, Nobu spoke. "Uh...We don't even know what nen is, sweetheart. We really don't."

Arcadia tightened her fist around Uvo's shirt. "You're lying." She turned to glare at Nobunaga over her shoulder. "Why are you lying?"

The swordsman felt his chest squeeze in pain. "I-I don't know what you're t-talking about." The air felt faint in his lungs. He was being called out by a child, but he couldn't give into the child's wishes. Regardless of how much he wanted to.

"Yes, you do." Arcadia's frown grew and she twisted from Uvogin's arms and gave the two a dirty look. "You two suck. Thanks for nothing." Running off, she tried to find a member of the Troupe who wouldn't lie to her face.

"Wait, princess!" Uvogin called from behind her. "I'm sorry!" Nobu elbowed his friend in the side before he could say anything else. Not that it mattered, young Arcadia was officially ignoring them.

The youngest spider went to every member she could find but no one would speak of it. Not even Pakunoda who, as her mother's best friend, was like a second mother to her. They were too afraid to tell her the truth, even though she hadn't realized it at the time.

It was only years after she had given up learning about Nen that she learned the truth. She had just turned fifteen when a man who looked like a clown named Hisoka challenge Omokage, the 4th spider, to a battle to the death. Hisoka had won, taking Omokage's place. It was an… adjustment. Though Omokage had been eccentric in his own way, Hisoka was also eccentric with an acquired taste. It was Hisoka who told her the truth. His words still rung in her ears.

"You really don't know, do you?" the clown said with a laugh. "Oh princess, your father forbid them from teaching you about nen. He did this knowing that you have to learn nen from someone. You cannot learn it on your own." He eyed the stacks of books on her walls. She really was her father's daughter. "And books will only take you so far. Even so… your father burned all the books on nen in this town, did he not?"

At first, she shook her head in disbelief. The words slowly sinking in. "He did," She said quietly to herself. Rage threatened to consume her. "Of course, he did. He thought he could keep baiting me along, promising me that once I learned this stupid Nen, I could become a full fledged spider." Her body began to tremble as the adrenaline pumped through her veins. Did he not see that she could help on missions instead of sitting in this rotten city, waiting for everyone to come home?

Her knuckles turned white as she dug her nails into the soft skin of her palms until drops of blood dotted the floor. He strung her along for years, knowing that she'd never succeed. "I hate him," she said, as her eyes began to water and burn. He lied to her face, day after day. Year after year, through all her crying and pleading. All of them. They all lied to her.

A feeling began to wash over her, a feeling she had only felt once before. It made her head feel fuzzy and her stomach churn, but at the same time she could feel her inhibitions slip away. If her father was standing in front of her now, she wouldn't be able to stop herself.

Hisoka's eyes widened as he felt her aura flare. It radiated, filling the room with its' presence and power. The edges reaching out, groping and searching for the cause of her anger. Instead, it found him. Hisoka could feel the aura's appendages brush against his skin, causing his lungs to deflate in bliss. He had never seen anything like what he saw now.

Her pale, silver eyes were now the most magnificent shade of red. Delicate, but dark like a stormy sea. The anger in her soul, the fury in her heart, he could see it all in her scarlet eyes. It was delicious, addictive, and oh so enticing. It was in that moment, he swore to himself that he would have it. All of it. He would have her.

She was _his._

From there, he hatched a simple plan. "I'm registering for the Hunter Exam," he said, as he tried to gently nudge her in the right direction. "If you pass, you'll find someone to teach you nen. All pro-hunters know how to use nen."

"Really?" The girl asked, her anger fading.

"Yes."

"Okay then," She nodded, grinning to herself. Finally, years later, she found a way to learn Nen. "I'll do it."

And that's how she ended up here. Alone with Hisoka.

Her father was probably furious right now. He had to be. She could still feel the heat from her father's eyes from when she first mentioned taking the Hunter Exams. He said it was out of the question, but she wasn't asking. She would take the exam one way or another.

Although her father didn't want her to leave the nest, especially after he had lost the love of his life, she did it anyways. She understood why he was afraid because she was too, but she didn't want to be afraid anymore. It was no way to live.

The fact they hadn't seen a single soul on their way out of the hideout, confirmed her suspicions of Hisoka. Her eyes darted to the tall, lean man beside her. A content smile plastered on his lips as he sauntered forward without a care in the world. The man beside her was not sneaking out and was not worried about being caught. She would bet a million jenny that he went straight to her father and told him about her plan the minute he found out.

...and she would be right.

Her father knew they were leaving but he didn't try to stop them. With Hisoka there, there wasn't any need to stop her. Not as long as long as 4th spider stayed by her side and babysat her.

Arcadia's pale, icy eyes narrowed on her companion. Feeling her gaze, the corners of the clowns lips twitched upwards. He expected her suspicion. She was such a clever girl for her age and she would need to be if she had any hope of passing the Hunter Exams. He promised her father he'd keep her alive, but he wasn't going to do all of the work for her. She'd never be able to blossom into the flower she was meant to be if he did.

"They're not going to come after us, are they?" Arcadia said as she looked at the desecrated city of trash behind them. The joker at her side chuckled softly.

"If they were, they'd be here already."

Arcadia clenched the straps of her book bag until her knuckles turned white. She knew it. "Are you sure?" Her voice lowered. Hisoka hummed innocently, his eyes flickering to the child beside him.

"Something on your mind, Cadi-chan?" He nearly sang, ringing bells of irritation in her head. Arcadia ignored his question like he ignored hers and the two continued their journey out of the city in silence.

She followed close by Hisoka's side, trusting him to be her guide to the Exams. With full faith in where they were going and having no responsibility of making sure they got there, she was free to enjoy the unfamiliar sights. Some, she vaguely remembered seeing with her mother. Others, she saw for the first time.

The cities were the most curious for her. Watching how a real civilization functioned and how people outside of Meteor City behaved with one another, was mind blowing. It didn't make any sense. Everyone in Meteor City was a threat, you greeted strangers with bravado and power or you ran the other way. If you didn't act like that, you died. But yet, she could only watch in amazement as someone bought milk. They didn't steal it. She watched as customers talked to cashiers and store owners as friendly as they would to their own mother. She watched as people bought things with little wads of paper instead of taking what was theirs.

This world made no sense to her but she couldn't seem to get enough of it.

Hisoka was not as interested in the mundane as Arcadia was. In fact, he was disgusted by it. Meteor City was his home by choice, living amongst the strong and the brave. The potential that pooled in the Criminal Capital was unlike anywhere else. He could only imagine, he could only dream, what potential could be found in a child born in such a powerful, dangerous place.

His eyes followed the girl as she explored the normal world, feeling the butterflies kiss his insides. She was a magical creature from another world compared to the run-of-the-mill humans around them. He did his best to pull her away from the deceptive allure of the regulars, keeping them pushing forward toward the exam with the 'threat' of them missing the bus.

That was all it took for her to run back to his side and forget about her curiosities, for awhile at least. Until they reached the next town and the events repeated themselves. It was a minor inconvenience, one Hisoka was glad to leave behind him once they reached rural, wild areas. Arcadia, however, was not as pleased. The wilderness had been interesting at first, but it was not that different from the nature that crept back into the abandoned parts of Meteor City.

After a week of walking in the middle of nowhere, she had had enough. Arcadia threw her head back to groan in frustration. She knew why the bus had to be in a remote area but she couldn't help but fear for the worst. What if they were in the wrong place and what if they had gotten lost? What if the buses had left early without them or what if the information they had been given was faulty?

The ticket burned a hole in her pocket and she pulled out the map she had bought. They were supposed to meet the bus in the middle of nowhere, halfway between Dolle Harbor and Zaban City. On this street.

Arcadia looked up. The long black road burned in the light of the winter sun. Tall, wild weeds formed a wall on either side of the road that towered high above their heads and swayed in the gentle breeze. That was it. One road and forest of grass. There were no other roads in sight, no off shots, no corners for it to hide around. The bus _had_ to be here, but it wasn't. Did they miss it? The uncertainty had her clawing at her hair. If it wasn't for Hisoka, she would have turned back and tried to find another way to the Exams.

Her gray eyes shifted to the man beside her, only to quickly look away when she noticed his yellow snake eyes on her. The clown's thin lips pulled back into a large grin as he watched the young girl beside him. He could tell that she was already beginning to squirm and the Hunter Exams hadn't even begun yet.

"What's wrong, Cadi-chan?" he asked as his smile widened. "Do you want to go back home?"

His question sounded teasing at first, but to Arcadia's ears there was a patronizing undertone. She clenched her jaw, unconsciously jutting her chin higher into the air as she marched through the tall, dead grasses. "Of course not." She said incredulously, a light shade of pink rising to her cheeks.

"I can take you home if you'd like."

"No! I'm just bored, that's all. I can't wait for the Exams- for all the action."

She grinned at him and he grinned back but there was a sinister glimmer in Hisoka's eyes that was not found in hers. "All in good time," he said. "With any luck, this year will be better than the last."

Somehow, the joker was able to widen his smile further as he thought of all the potential that could be waiting for them. Arcadia watched, her eyes studying his facial expressions. She admired the clown and his desire to constantly test himself against his foes. He was so sure in his own abilities and so confident in whatever he did... Even now, as they stood in the middle of a savannah heading to who-knows-where, he didn't hesitate. He never faltered. Not even once.

"Hey, Hisoka?" She called his name as she looked away, trying to keep the uncertainty she felt from her voice while playing with one of the stems of grass between her fingers. "What are the Exams like? I know the're hard but I mean-"

"They're not." Hisoka said dismissively, causing her eyes to snap back to his. "They're easy."

"But then why'd you fail last year?"

Hisoka's eyes narrowed on her, causing a shiver to tickle the back of her spine. The air between the two grew heavier. Tenser. "Because I had a little... disagreement... with an Examiner," he said as his demeanor shifted. No longer was he relaxed and withdrawn, instead, his anger and bloodlust radiated off him, making the warm air feel that much colder.

That examiner had escaped with his life by the skin of his teeth. Hisoka could admit that he got too excited and played with his prey for a tad too long. And because his prey had squealed, he failed the exams. It was a mistake. But it was a mistake he wouldn't make a second time.

Next time, he'd just kill the silly examiner and be done with it.

"About what?" she asked, pulling the mad clown from his thoughts.

"Nothing you need to worry about, Cadi-chan." Hisoka hummed, though he stood by what he had said one year ago. An examiner who wasn't stronger than he was had no right to judge him. Strength, was all that mattered. Power. Ability. _Potential._

And beside him walked the fountain of youth. Beautiful and tall, each step full of elegance and grace. A waterfall of long black hair hid platinum eyes embezzled in porcelain skin. She was rare gem amongst a world full of coal and rocks. She was girl he one day wished to defeat. He wanted to take her into the field of battle and then claim her as his prize in bed. But alas, he would have to wait a few more years before she came into her prime. In the meantime, at least he had her father to play with.

The thought of the magnificent man had Hisoka licking his lips.

Arcadia said nothing else and instead stepped an extra foot away from Hisoka. He was getting creepy. Even though she had hundreds of questions to ask him, she wasn't so sure she wanted to know the answers. There was no way they could share the same opinion. What was easy for him was probably going to be very difficult for her. That much was obvious from the very beginning, even with something as simple as the letters they received from this year's Chairman of the Hunter Exams, which only had a series of numbers on an otherwise blank sheet of paper. One look and Hisoka knew they were coordinates, a date, and a time. She wasn't even sure what she was looking at, so would she even be there now if it hadn't been for him guiding her way?

Most likely not, but for the moment, Hisoka did not mind. He expected many great things to come from her, in time. It took another hour but eventually the sound of an engine roared in the distance. Over yonder, she could see the bus. "Look, Cadi-chan. I told you we would find it."

"Are you sure that's it?" Her voice wavered. She couldn't remember the last time her heart hammered in her chest and that her palms began to sweat. After days of walking, hours of waiting, the moment she had waited for was finally here.

...and what a sight it was.

For such a well funded organization, she was not expecting to see such a deplorable mode of transportation. The red paint of the triple decker was peeling and rust dirtied its rims. There were even holes in the side of the bus where the metal had simply eroded away. It didn't look safe enough to sit in, let alone safe enough to drive.

Yet through the tinted windows, she could see it was jam packed and crowded. As soon as the doors opened, people flew out of the bus for fresh air and to stretch their legs. "Five minute break. Then we are continuing to the next stop." A voice called from inside while the flood of people continued to pour onto the road.

A man a few hundred feet ahead of them rummaged in his pockets before pulling something out. Arcadia strained her eyes to see what it was, but even then, she still could barely make it out. She noticed it wasn't just him, but nearly everyone on the road was holding tight to pieces of paper.

"What are they all holding?" She whispered, edging closer to Hisoka as the empty road became suddenly crowded.

"Their applications," Hisoka said from beside her, glancing around at all the unfamiliar faces.

"Oh." She pursed her lips, feeling the tint of pink return to her cheeks. She felt so inferior next to Hisoka. She couldn't even tell what they were holding but for him it was no trouble. This was so unfair.

The stark difference of ability between them was amusing for Hisoka. One day soon, the little blossom beside him would be able to do the same. It was a day he couldn't wait to see. To watch her flower bloom was going to be almost as exciting as to behold her ripened fruit.

"Hey Hisoka?" He didn't bother to hide his smile as the dove looked up at him.

"Hm?"

"You're not going to interfere with my Exam, are you? You are going to let me do this on my own?"

"Oh?" His smile grew. She wanted to prove herself, the silly dear. She actually believed what he had told her.

"Once we get onto that bus, this is it. I want to go my own way. I'll never get stronger, I'll never become a Hunter, if I always have others to depend on."

"But what if you need help?"

"I don't need help, I don't want help." Arcadia said, her silver eyes locked onto him. A fire burned beneath her glossy orbs. "I'm gonna do it on my own."

"But what if your life is in danger?"

The sixteen year old's stormy eyes darkened on the clown. "Then I will find a way to save myself or I will die." They only had a few more seconds before they will have made their way through the crowd and to the front of the bus, where the driver stood checking the applicant's paperwork. "Promise me you won't' interfere. Promise me you'll let me do this on my own."

"I promise," he lied cooly as a smile pulled on his lips. It was a promise Hisoka had no intention of keeping. He had already promised her father the exact opposite and should he fail, he had no doubt that he would either be killed by the Troupe or exiled. Either way, he wouldn't be able to learn about Chrollo's powers and therefore, he'd never get to defeat him.

Arcadia frowned as she looked away. He thought he was hiding his smile but she could see right through it. She knew this was going to be annoying, in fact, she was willing to bet her father had asked Hisoka to keep her safe.

 _Damn it._

Arcadia took a deep breath. _Ugh, whatever_. She thought to herself, resisting the urge to glare at Hisoka the Betrayer. _I'll just stay as far away from him as possible._

When they reached the driver, Hisoka took the lead. He handed his application to the driver who jerked his head and gave silent permission for him to climb on in. With a wave, he disappeared into the bus.

The application burned in her hand. It was her turn now. Excitement bubbled in her chest and the girl couldn't wait. But the driver had a very different reaction to her when she stepped up and held out her paperwork with the biggest grin plastered on her face. The man didn't nod her in like he did Hisoka, instead he just shook his head in disapproval. Her smile immediately fell from her face.

The driver had worked for the Hunter Association for many years, he had seen almost everyone fail, few pass, and many die. He could tell with one look at her that she wouldn't make it through the Exams. He doubted that she'd even make it to the Exam in the first place. She was far too thin and the meager muscle she had on her wouldn't be save her from what was about to happen. Even those weapons on her side, the two swords and the daggers she thought she had hidden, wouldn't be enough. If anything, they'd only hurt her in the first phase. He sighed to himself. He hated sending kids to their deaths. "Paper?"

"Here you go, er... sir." She stuttered, trying to remember how to be polite like Pakunoda told her. He took one look at it, before a look of relief washed over his face.

"Sixteen? You're a bit young for the exam. You have to be at least seventeen to sit for it. I'm sorry, I can't let you board." He smiled as he held the paper back out for her.

Her breath froze inside her chest but she willed herself to remain calm. She knew this might happen, it was nothing to panic over. Not yet, anyways. "My birthday's in a few days, sir. When I registered they told me as long as I turned 17 before the first phase of the exam, I could take it."

"Well, I suppose that works." He paused searching for her name as he skimmed the paper once more. Part of him was hoping for another reason to disqualify her. "Arcadia Lucilfer?"

"Yup, that's me," she smiled wide once more. After another moment, the guy sighed and handed her her paper.

"Go take a seat."

"Thank you, sir!" She cheered as she hurried up the steps and into the bus before he could change his mind. Two steps in and she was hit by the hot stench of sweat and man stink. All eyes turned to her as she came to a stop at the front of the bus, frozen like a deer in headlights.

Several of the men smiled creepily at her as their eyes wandered over her body. She tried to ignore them, pulling on the straps of her backpack as she made her way down the isles of the bus. Hisoka wasn't there, so she assumed he already went up to the second or third levels.

He had to be scouting out the competition. Knowing she should do the same, her steps down the isle slowed, allowing her to have a better look at the people she passed. There wasn't one girl on the bus. Almost every person there was a big, strong, macho man. They might look as intimidating as Uvo but she knew they were nowhere near as strong. They didn't have the same feel.

Hisoka could eat these men for breakfast. With a small smile and pep in her step, she continued to an empty seat. Perhaps, the clown was right. This would be easy.

"Hey look, it's a little girl! Go home, girlie!"

"Don't listen to him, sugar. Come to daddy." The smile fell from her face as a series of catcalls and jeers followed the first comment. Her hands curled into fists when the laughter came next.

These people, were nothing like the people she had seen in the civilized cities. These were people that reminded her of home. A small, sadistic smirk pulled on the corners of her lips as her fingers inched and twitched towards her blades. _I'll show them, I'll show them all._

The only one who didn't laugh at was a boy in the back left corner, leaning against the window. Shaggy, white hair framed his pale face. For a moment, his bright blue eyes met hers and she felt her anger dissipate with a flutter in her chest. The blue orbs seemed to shine in the sunlight.

He had felt the danger in the air and he could sense the bloodlust radiating off of the girl but when she quickly glanced away her bloodlust disappeared. The second he realized she wasn't going to do anything he lost interest and looked back out the window. He suppressed the urge to snort. He had hoped there would finally be something or someone exciting.

He guessed not.

Arcadia, however, was beyond excited to see not only a boy her age but a cute boy. She had never even talked to someone her age before. If you don't count fighting and killing as talking.

But what should she do? How could she make friends? What did friends do? And what _was_ a friend, really? She never had any friends before not counting her family. How could she make the little white haired boy like her?

 _Do nothing,_ Machi would say. _He'll come to you._

 _Oh don't give her that bullshit,_ Phinks would yell. _Flaunt your_ ass _ets, girl! Make him want you._ At that, she could practically seePakunoda slap him for being so perverted, even though she wore the most revealing shirt out of all the female members.

Uvo and Nobu would agree with Phinks while Shalnark would smile and tell her to just be herself. _Anyone would be a fool not to like you Cadi-chan, whether as a friend or romantically._ Shizuku, Kortopi, Bono, and Franklin would all agree. Feitan on the other hand would say _Kill him_ while her father would tear his eyes from his book and sigh, _No boys allowed._

Arcadia ignored the echoing words of her noisy family as she sat beside a chubby young man. _I'll play it cool like him,_ she decided, glancing over her shoulder at the snow haired boy. She was a few rows ahead and to the right, but at least she had a clear view of him from the aisle. _I can be cool, right?_

It turns out she couldn't. Her palms were sweating and she couldn't keep her eyes from wandering back to him. The boy's face slowly hardened with each glance he felt come his way. He could feel her eyes on him, just staring like a stalking creep. It didn't even take five minutes for him to grow sick of her antics.

The next time Arcadia looked his way, his icy blue eyes found hers once again, but there was no shimmer or light like before. They narrowed dangerously, and the darkness in them made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. She jumped in her seat, not expecting such intensity from someone who looked so… calm.

With a startled eep she turned away as a furious blush flared against her cheeks. She hadn't realized that he knew she was watching him. He either had really good senses or she must have been really transparent. Her shoulders slugged forward.

She wasn't sure what was more upsetting. The fact she couldn't even hide the fact she was staring at him or the fact he probably thought she was an annoying weirdo. The girl frowned to herself, looking to the guy beside her only to realize he was staring at her while she was distracted with the cute boy. Not noticing she was being watched was probably the most upsetting realization. She let her guard down for a boy!? What was wrong with her? Angrily, she looked away from the chubby man to glare at the seat in front of her.

She was here to become a Hunter, to learn about Nen, and become an official member of the Troupe. She didn't have time for boys (even if she really wanted to find the time) and she couldn't afford to make slip ups as dangerous as this one.

The Troupe would have laughed at her for her mistake, except her father who would just stare at her with a know-it-all expression. It just won't happen again, she vowed and pulled out her mp3 player. Unable to decide what she wanted to listen to, she put it on shuffle and let the music drown out her thoughts. As the bus drove along winding roads through the countryside and the hours grew longer, the blasting of her music did little to dispel the constant boredom.

"When are we going to get there?" People would ask.

"How much longer?"

"Are we there, yet?" The contestants continuously nagged the bus driver, who would either ignore them or replay with a short 'We'll get there when we get there."

"Ugh," she groaned in frustration as she banged her head against the back of her chair. She hated this feeling, the waiting. There was no waiting in Meteor City. The thought gave her pause as she realized she was starting to miss her home. It might not be as pretty as some of the other cities she had seen, but at least it was always exciting. If they didn't get there soon and off the smelly bus, she knew she was going to die of boredom or from the poison gas the man beside her kept emitting from his ass.

Arcadia glanced out the window. The flat, grassy plains had given way to flowery meadows on rolling hills which turned into peaks and mountains. A river snaked through the reeds at the bottom of the ravine, parallel to the road. She sighed, staring at it longingly. The heat in the bus had her clothes sticking to her skin. She was wearing a thin white dress that cut off mid-thigh for Heaven's sake and she was burning. Her feet, stuffed into knee high gold socks and knee high black boots, were melting. She was sure if she stood, she would feel the sweat pool between her toes.

It was torture and it was never gonna end. She brought weapons, she brought her rollerblades, she brought her clothes… but she forgot to bring a deck of cards. She might at least have been able to make a few jenny's from the big, dumb oafs around her on the way.

The calm ride was interrupted by a small explosion at the front of the bus. The tires squealed and Arcadia's forehead slammed into the seat in front of her and stars danced across her vision. The passengers aboard the bus screamed in fear as the vehicle spun out of control and off the road.

* * *

 **So what did you guys think? Did you like it? Is it off to a good start? Comment and let us know!**

 **Until next time, read and rock on!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: We were planning on updating on Wednesday tbh but we were just so excited we had to post it as soon as we finished. I hope you guys enjoy! Please be sure to favorite, follow, and leave a review to let us know what you think. Enjoy!**

* * *

The bus swerved to the left, throwing Arcadia out of her seat and onto the plump man beside her. It was the first and only time that she was grateful to be sitting next to him.

The bus's ancient speaker system crackled to life as it broadcasted the driver's voice to all three floors. "We've seem to run into a little bit of a problem." The driver swerved the bus again and Arcadia's face smashed against an armrest. She rubbed her swollen forehead and moaned. _Owww._

She wasn't the only one to hurt herself. All across the bus, applicants groaned in pain as they struggled to pick themselves off the floor. "Sorry about that," the bus driver said.

He didn't sound very sorry.

"What's wrong with the bus?" one of the passenger's shouted in panic.

"Let me off, get me outta here!" another screamed as he banged on the windows.

"I'm gonna die in here!"

The bus driver laughed. "Don't be melodramatic. It's nothing to worry about. Just a bit of a bumpy ride. Stuff like this happens all the time."

The bus jerked again and this time it lurched onto two tires momentarily before crashing back down.

"Oh, god! I don't want to die!"

"You're not going to die," the bus driver said. "Well...a few of you might. Hehe."

Arcadia paled at the thought as her hands tightened around the armrests of her seat. All around her, the big and tough macho men were screaming like frightened little girls. Some had hardened features like her own while others looked constipated as they struggled to remain in their seats. Then there was Killua, the cute white-haired boy that Arcadia fancied. Above the whimpers, prayers, grunts, and groans he laughed.

"Ahahahaha! Faster! Make it go faster!"

The dark haired girl's head whipped towards him. With the bus driver's maniacal driving, it was amazing they were still alive and yet, here he was, acting like it was some sort of roller coaster ride.

He was crazy.

"So..." the bus driver's carefree voice returned. "Things are not going very well. I'm going to have to make an emergency stop, yeah. In five, four," he counted as the tires screeched. "Three, two." The man floored the brake pedal and tried to make a sharp turn. "One, now!"

Arcadia's worst fears came true as the bus finally rolled over and tumbled sideways. Her stomach tightened into knots as she tried to cling onto her seat, only to have a body collide into her and knock her loose.

The inside of the bus was like a washing machine. Bodies were thrown about like clothes and the luggage was like soap. After a few seconds of spinning, Arcadia could no longer tell which way was up and which way was down. Her stomach rose as the bus flew off the side of the mountain.

They had gone airborne.

She screamed along with the rest of the passengers as they crashed into the ground and tumbled down the mountainside.

"Yahoo!" Someone shouted gleefully. Her eyes snapped back to white haired teen who was halfway out his window with his skateboard tucked under his arm. A smile tore at his lips and just like that, he jumped. He was gone. Arcadia starred the spot where he used to be for as long as she could but another body soon crashed into hers and knocked her to the floor.

Killua had escaped just in time, his purple shoes landing silently on the ground and crushing the grass beneath his feet. He looked up and watched the bus soar overhead as it descended towards the river. With a loud plop, the vehicle created a splash as tall as a building before it disappeared beneath the water's blue surface. The only thing that remained of the bus was the foam it left behind.

Killua whistled as he shoved his free hand into his pocket. Because the water was so clear, he could see the red bus beneath the waves. Killua watched as water poured in through the cracks and holes, rapidly filling up the submerged vehicle. The passengers were _screwed,_ he realized with a small smile. "Wow, that's not good."

"Aren't you glad you got out of there when you did, huh?" The bus driver chuckled as he came to stand beside the albino.

Killua blinked up at him in surprise. "Have you been here this entire time?"

"Uh-huh."

The Zoldyck titled his head as his cat-like eyes wandered to a toy-car controller in the driver's hands. "Is that how you were driving?"

"This here?" The driver held up the controller and Killua nodded. "Yeah. Though to be honest, I was just trying to get it down the hill, that's all."

"You could have just gone in a straight line."

"Where's the fun in that?"

The driver flashed him a smile and Killua's grin grew. "I'm impressed," the old man said. "You're the first one to make it out of my trial, no… You're the only one who beat it before it even began."

Killua shrugged. "It was no big deal. I just didn't want to get my skateboard wet. It'd rust the wheels."

The driver watched him for a moment before giving a short laugh. "Is that so? What's your name again, kid?"

"Killua Zoldyck."

"Zoldyck?" The driver's eyes narrowed on the back of Killua's head, but the albino pretended he didn't notice. Instead, he kept his eyes locked onto the windows of the bus. He had expected more of the passengers to have swam to shore by now but instead their panicked faces were pressed up against the glass as they banged on it helplessly.

"So, was all this was a trap?" Killua said, changing the topic.

The conductor hesitated before answering. "...I guess you could say that. There are millions of people trying to become Hunters and the Association doesn't have time for all of them. So, they hire people like me to weed out the unworthy. Just consider this the Pre-Test for your Hunter Exams."

"Huh." Killua grunted as he thought of the passengers. He guessed most people would fail then. His mind wandered back to the girl that had been staring at him and he wondered how she was doing. Was she going to pass or die?

 _Well, this is just fucking great_. Arcadia thought as she shoved some unconscious guy off of her and stood. She could hear the water gushing in, quickly filling the cabin as everyone fled for the door. Those at the front of the bus began to panic.

"It won't open!"

"Where's the driver?"

"What do you mean he's missing?"

"How can he be missing?"

"Find his keys!"

Arcadia rolled her eyes as she stepped onto a seat. "Excuse me." She bent over a tubby man to reach the window and pull it down. He hummed and giggled to himself, not seeming to mind that her boobs were dangling above his face.

"Don't mind if you do." he said as a perverted grin wormed its way onto his face.

Arcadia clenched her jaw but she kept silent. She had more pressing matters to deal with than perverts. With a loud click, she pulled the window down and water rushed in. The man behind her yelled at her to stop but she ignored him. Taking a deep breath, she climbed out the window.

Or at least, she tried to. She made it about halfway before a set of meaty hands wrapped themselves around her waist and yanked her back in. "Good thinking, girlie." The man threw her across the bus before climbing out himself. "But I come first."

Arcadia landed in the opposite seat on the back of someone who was knocked out. The portly sausage of man tried to squeeze his fat rolls through the small window but to no avail. Arcadia watched as he struggled and her temple throbbed in anger. _Really?_ She would have been out in five seconds, he couldn't wait?

 _Seriously?_

To make matters worse, he didn't even fit through the window. Parts of his stomach bulged out on either side of the frame and his hands were pressed against the outside of the window as he tried to push himself through, his fat little legs kicking for freedom that would never come.

He was stuck. Completely, undeniably stuck as the bus sunk deeper and deeper. A smirk pulled on the corners of her lips as she watched him struggle for a moment with a false sense of pride. _Karma's a bitch_ , she thought as she turned her attention to a different window. _That one was clearly not going to be operational_ , she thought as she tuned out the fat man's bubbly cries for help.

Only half of the windows on bottom level of the bus had been opened. The other ones, despite the attempts of many banging fists and hard objects, would not break or budge. Just like the door, they were sealed shut. At the few windows that did open, most of them were guarded by men who wanted to stop others from using that exitway. These men had been in the Hunter Exams before and knew that the test had already begun. They also knew that their best chance was to thin out the herd now rather than later.

The four windows that were left to escape through had lines of people shoving and fighting to get through them first. Between the guarded windows and the crowded windows, either way, it would take a fight to get out of the bus alive.

A fight she could handle but it would be a walk in the park for someone like Hisoka. Now that she thought of him, her eyes glanced around those who fled downstairs in search of an exit. _Where was he?_

She didn't see him.

Her silver orbs narrowed on the heads bobbing through the water as the bus turned into a flooded submarine. Hisoka would have been the first person off the bus, surely she would have seen his vibrant pink hair even in the water. It was odd that she hadn't seen him but that could only mean one thing.

He was still here. And most likely, he was waiting for her. Waiting and watching, watching if she'd fail and waiting to see if she needed help.

Arcadia scowled. She didn't need him to save her, she could save herself. She let herself sink onto the bench and crossed her arms as she rested her feet on either side of the unconscious (now drowning) man that she had fallen on. _But still,_ she thought as the water level inched towards her face. _This is a perfect chance to see what he will do._ Would Hisoka keep his promise and let her take the exam on her own, even if it meant she died trying? Or would he come and rescue her because daddy commanded it?

Her expression soured. If Hisoka came to save her, he wouldn't need to worry about her father. She'd kill him herself.

Arcadia's gaze lingered on the other applicants. The ones that were still stuck in the bus. Both time and oxygen was running out. What would they do? How long could they last?

Most of the people here seemed so weak compared to those found in Meteor City. It really boosted her confidence about the Exams, confirming that Hisoka was right. They were going to be easy- as long as she always respected the Examiner, there shouldn't be a problem.

That is what she thought until she heard a muffled scream under the water beside her. She turned, looking back to see someone was hacking chunks of flesh from the chubby guy stuck in the window. The man flailed helpless, air bubbles pouring out of his mouth as blood pooled around them, clocking them in a fog of red. Her eyebrows shot to her hairline. _I didn't think the wimps had it in them_.

But he wasn't the only one. All over, people had turned on one another as their fear drove them wild. In their desperate attempts to escape, they shoved each other out of the way and when the person wouldn't moved, they sliced and diced a new way through the flesh. It only took a few minutes before the water in the bus was red with blood. Bodies littered the water like clumps of seaweed. Some floated to the ceiling while others sunk to the floor, but the stillness of them all was undeniable.

Arcadia drew one of her swords. Even though she was in the back corner of the bus and away from any windows, she didn't trust the applicants. The men left on the bus had turned into wild beasts. If one turned her way, especially an armed one…well, it was better to be safe than sorry.

A piece of intestine floated past Arcadia, swept away by an unseen current. Though none of the men seemed particularly strong like Hisoka, their pure brutality was something familiar enough to make her lamentful. One tragic accident had caused all of this chaos.

 _It's such a shame, really,_ she thought. _How many were dead already, if not killed by the water but by the men trying to escape?_

Arcadia paused. _Wait…was that it?_ Her eyes widened. _No way._ _Could it be that simple?_

The broken down bus was a barely functioning travel hazard with rusted rims. It had holes big enough to sink it, but not to escape from. Only a select few of its windows would open while the rest wouldn't move nor break. And to top it all off, the driver mysteriously went missing and now they were killing each other...

Could all of this be part of the Exam? Had it already begun?

The second Arcadia had that thought she knew she was right. _I have to be._

As the youngest spider sat at the bottom of the bus, she was so lost in thought she hadn't noticed that her lungs were burning. Not until someone tapped on the window beside her. Arcadia looked up, her head woozy as she refused to release any of the air she had left in her mouth. Little air bubbles forced their way out the corners of her mouth while she stared back at a familiar face smiling at her from the other side of the glass.

Hisoka.

With a card between his fingers, he ran its edge over the glass of the window and created a small hole. It was just large enough for her to slip through. She glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest to prove a point.

A point which was ignored, seeing as though Hisoka reached in the window and grabbed her, pulling her close. Her eyes widened and she dropped her sword in surprise, especially after he hugged her to his chest. For a brief moment, he relished the feeling of her body pressed against his. He kicked off from the side of the bus and the two were shooting towards the surface like rockets.

As they raced to the surface water her face scrunched up in the pain and she squeezed her eyes shut. She couldn't hold her breath any longer. Her mouth opened instinctively and she gasped for the air she would not find here. Arcadia expected to feel the burn of the river water rushing down her throat but instead she only felt the cool air fawn her face.

She gasped, swallowing the air in large gulps. _Air._ She could breathe again. She coughed in pain as she spit up some of the water in her lungs. Only after she had stopped coughing did she turn her attention to the man still carrying her.

"Hisoka," she said as spewed more water from her lungs, holding back the urge to vomit. "Why did you save me?"

"I would be a waste for you to die like this, Cadi-chan."

Her face burned. "I told you, I'm going to do this on my own."

"Then why were you waiting for me to come and save you?" The clown flashed his joker smile. "You were waiting for me, weren't you? You could have gotten out sooner if you wanted to."

Arcadia shoved herself away from him, Hisoka's arms falling limp as he let her go. Her body still felt weak, but she rather swim and struggle than be in his arms any longer than necessary. "Exactly. It was a test. You failed."

"I thought it was a test for me to prove my love for you." Hisoka feigned innocence as a coy smile danced upon his lips. His matted hair splashed across his forehead and water dripped down his face."Wouldn't you say I passed?"

Arcadia glowered at him. She hated everything about him. That stupid smile, his red hair, everything. "Stop joking, joker. I'm serious. If I'm not strong enough to pass these Exams on my own and become a Hunter, then I'm not strong enough to be a real member of the Phantom Troupe. And if that's the case, I have no real reason to be here and I'd rather be dead."

"So, you'd die for your pride?" Arcadia didn't answer. "Then, if you're so sure," Hisoka hummed, his eyes shifting to a dorsal fin that had begun to circle them. "You better not die. There are others I can go… rescue," He chuckled. "Here," he said, tossing her a sword. Arcadia's hand snapped out and grabbed the familiar blade. _Thanks,_ she thought as Hisoka slipped below the surface without making a single wave.

Arcadia's gaze shifted from one predator to the next. _Shark_. The blood from the bus must have attracted them. Her eyes followed the shark as it circled her, waiting for the fish to make its move. Her eyes darted to the shore and back to the shark again. Dry land was a hundred feet away and even though every fiber in her being screamed at her to head towards the shore, she wasn't dumb enough to try outswimming a fucking shark.

On the shore, a few people stood in clusters on the sand, watching her and the other few heads bobbing in the river. To her right someone screamed as a shark ripped them apart. _Ouch_.

Using only her feet, she treaded water while her hands wrapped around the grip of the blade. Normally she would only use one hand per sword but because of the current, she had to use two hands in order to keep the blade steady and locked onto the shark. When the creature finally arched towards her, she was ready. A smile curled at the corners of her lips. She had never seen a shark before but she knew something about them.

They could only swim forward.

The dumb animal barreled straight into her pointed end, plowing the blade through its own skull and brain. It thrashed for a brief moment but it was unable to escape the pain as it pushed her backwards, closer to shore.

Arcadia held on for the ride, keeping her sword between them just in case it sprang back to life. Thankfully it didn't and they drifted to shore on the momentum the beast had built up. Once her feet dragged along the sandbank, she stood. She pulled her sword free of the shark's skull and looked over the enormous creature. The shark had to be at least ten feet long and Arcadia couldn't help but touch it. She wanted to know what it felt like, it looked rubbery, but as she touched it, the skin of the shark cut her flesh like a blade. Scarlet drops pooled from her fingertips and her eyes widened at the sight.

 _Wicked._

Arcadia knew that the teeth were razor sharp but she never expected their teeth to be that way too. _Speaking of its teeth…_ her eyes flickered to the beast's mouth. Rows upon rows of teeth lay there, just ripe for the taking. She reached into its mouth and using her sword she carefully excavated several teeth free from its gums. The handful of teeth sparkled in the light of the sun. Maybe she could make some jewelry out of them. A necklace perhaps?

Satisfied with her trophies and with a big smile on her face, she skipped over to the group of survivors who were standing and waiting on the hill. Killua's lips pursed in thought as he watched the girl approach, smiling at something in her hand. "What'cha got there?" he asked, shifting on to his tippy-toes to get a better look at what was in her hand.

She looked up at him, her smile vanishing and eyes widening. "T… Teeth." She squeaked as her heart hammered into overdrive. He was talking to her! _Praise, Machi. She was right. Do nothing_. Arcadia thought as she forced the smile to return to her face. "Want one?" She asked, holding the bloody teeth towards Killua.

"Hm…" he looked them over for a moment. "Sure." He said before he picked one up with a pale hand and looked at it from different angles. "Is it sharp?" His head tilted to the side in thought.

"Yeah. I cut my hand up digging them out."

"Cool."

Arcadia's grin grew. "Super cool."

"Kids," someone in the crowd scoffed. "It's just a couple of shark teeth. Can you believe how excited they're getting over them?"

"It's just a dumb Llub Shark. Damn trash collectors of the sea, they are."

Arcadia's smile fell once more and it was quickly replaced with rage. Who were they to mock her? Especially in front of the boy. She was trying to make a good impression here and they had to go and _ruin_ it! Her eyes narrowed on the offenders. If she had anything to say about it, they'd pay.

"Right…." the bus driver drawled as he looked out at the sunken bus and the underwater feeding frenzy. "I believe this is everyone who is going to make it." He turned and walked away. "Anyone who wants to progress to the next stage, follow me. The rest of you, feel free to stay here."

The crowd followed him but Arcadia hesitated, giving the river once last look over her shoulder. The surface of the water was smooth once more, showing no signs of the death and danger that lurked at the bottom. A bus full of bodies, surrounded by a shiver of hungry sharks.

Where was Hisoka?

"Hey, Shark-girl. You coming?" Arcadia blinked, looking back to the white-haired boy who was waiting on the hill for her. Her heart gave another flutter and she nodded.

"By the way," she said after she jogged to his side. "My name is Arcadia. It's nice to meet you."

The boy nodded. "Yeah. I'm Killua."

"Killua. Right. Well, let's be friends. Okay?" She beamed, a sense of giddiness pumping through her veins. Defeating a shark, talking to a cute boy, she was on a roll! She couldn't remember the last time she had been this excited.

His mouth dropped open at her bluntness and pink splashed across his cheeks. "I-idiot!" he stammered as he turned away and hid from her gaze. "You can't just say things like that to random people. We just met!"

Arcadia inhaled sharply and her cheeks turned bright red. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." She was mortified. How the hell had something so stupid come out of her mouth? "It's just I've never had a friend before and I didn't know what else to do but isn't that what people say when they want to be friends with someone?"

She was rambling now and every word made her want to kill herself more and more. _Just stop talking!_

The boy's went still. "You've never had any friends either?"

Arcadia shook her head even though he couldn't see it. _Idiot,_ she thought once she realized her mistake. As she opened her mouth to speak, someone beat her to it.

"Pfft. Stupid kids," The grumpy, critical man from before mumbled under his breath. Once again, Arcadia shot him a glare. She really didn't like that guy and neither did Killua. His words were reminiscent of his brother's voice and of his echoes that never went away.

 _People like you don't need friends. People like you don't_ want _friends._

 _If they knew who you really were, they'd be afraid of you._

 _You're an assassin, Kil. You can't be friends with someone who you might be contracted to kill one day._

 _Friends will only make you weak. Your loyalty belongs to the family._

Killua's hand clenched around the shark tooth in his hand and the serrated edges dug deep into his palm. Red liquid dripped from the cracks of his fist as he tried to distract himself from his brothers words with the pain.

"Hey, Killua," her loud voice silenced the internal mantra. "Can I ask you something?"

He blinked for a moment as she pulled him from his thoughts and he slowly turned to look at her. "What is it?"

"Did you know the bus was a trap the whole time?"

"Well, yeah," he said as he raised a brow. "It was pretty obvious, wasn't it?"

Arcadia's cheeks burned.

"Right. I thought so, too."

She felt like screaming. How could she be so stupid? Like Killua said, it was pretty obvious. Hisoka had to know it was a trap and even some of the applicants knew it was a trap. She was the only one who didn't know.

She was an idiot.

 _No wonder no one in the Troupe trusted her._

Killua watched her for a moment, trying to figure out if she was lying or not. A small smile pulled on his lips. When in doubt, teasing was the way to go. "Oh, yeah?" he said as his cheshire grin widened. "Then why didn't you jump out sooner?

Her face turned tomato red. "W-where's the fun in that?"

He laughed. _I knew it. She had no idea._ "You're clueless."

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

* * *

 **So what did you guys think? Leave a comment and let us know. Until next time, read and rock on!**


	3. Chapter 3

The hours following the bus crash seemed to drag on and on. There was nothing to do besides follow after the driver like a trail of baby ducks. Arcadia groaned as she trudged along with the rest of them. Because of the water, her mp3 player was broken, her phone was busted and everyone was in a bad mood. All in all, the second stage of the preliminary exam was very reminiscent of the first.

It was boring.

From the hill above the river they had made their way into a forest. "It's quicker to cut through it," the bus driver had said. Arcadia didn't trust him but it wasn't like she had any other choice. None of them did. If they wanted to continue with the exam they had to follow him.

Maybe if Hisoka was here, she thought, she'd have someone to talk to. Scratch that, Arcadia knew for a fact that he'd do something eccentric and kill this bloody boredom. But as night began to fall, there was still no sign of him. If she hadn't been so confident in his abilities, she would almost say that she was worried about him.

"God, the Hunter Exam's have a lot of walking." Arcadia huffed and puffed in frustration as she stepped over a fallen tree trunk. "I swear, it is like 90% getting from one area to another, for no good reason."

"Stop whining, girlie. If you don't like it, go home," One of the guys spat at her. "The Exams are made for men not for women. Go back to the kitchen where you belong."

Arcadia smiled even though her eyes narrowed into slits. "What's your name, sir?" she asked cheerfully.

The man stared at her like she had sprouted another head. He couldn't understand what she was so happy about but after a moment, he decided it didn't matter. He really didn't care. "Lufo Donio. Why?"

Her smile widened. "I like to know the names of the people I plan on killing."

The man stopped short as Arcadia hummed and walked forward with a little extra pep in her step. The man shook his head, exchanging looks with the guys around him. They all were thinking the same thing. The girl was a freak.

Killua's interest was piqued as he overheard the exchange. As he came up behind Arcadia, he folded his hands behind his head. "So, you've killed people before?"

"Oh, yeah." Arcadia smiled boastfully. "Loads of times."

Killua's look turned smug as he eyed her over. She could feel his scrutiny bore holes into the back of her head. With the way he was acting it was almost like he didn't believe her. But why? Was it because she was a girl? Or was it for some other reason?

"How come?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Sometimes for money. Sometimes for fun. Kinda runs in my family, I guess."

Killua scoffed. He doubted killing ran in anyone's family like it ran in his. But something about the girl made him believe her. He didn't know why but maybe it was just the way she said it. His eyes lingered on her small form. She wasn't that small, but next to him it felt like she was. He was almost six feet while she had to be at least half a foot shorter.

"Your family kills people, too?" Killua asked, his brows furrowing in thought. What were the chances of her being an assassin, too? There was no way, he would have sensed it, he was sure of it. If she really was an assassin, she wouldn't be so happy and so normal, so weak… but then again, as he thought back to the brief glimpses of bloodlust that glimmered in her eyes.

She might be.

"Yeah, they kill people all the time." Arcadia looked back at him, happy to see that he was at least thinking about what she was saying and not just laughing it off. "I'm from Meteor City, you see. Everyone says it's a really bad place but I can tell you it's a thousand times worse. There's no government and it's a complete anarchy. Even though there's no written laws, there's one unspoken rule. Kill or be killed. It's a survival of the fittest kind of thing. If you want something you take it. If you want someone, you go get them. Kind of like that, you know?"

The ex-assassin nodded. "So I've heard. My mother's actually from Meteor City."

"Really? What part?"

"I dunno."

"Oh, okay."

After a few seconds of silence, Killua glanced at the girl. He chewed on his lip. "So your family, they're not assassins, right?"

She shook her head. "No. They just kill people to assert their dominance."

"Oh." Killua looked away, frowning. Part of him was disappointed that she wasn't an assassin. It would have been cool to talk to someone his age in a similar situation as him. Other kids like him, did they want to be assassins? Were they hoping to take over the family business? "So why do you kill?"

"Well, in the past I've killed because I was bored," Arcadia grinned and laughed sheepishly as she scratched the back of her head. "Oh, and because people pissed me off. Some people are just better off dead, you know?"

Killua nodded. He could agree with that.

"And like I said, I sometimes did it for money. There's this place under the city, under the sewers and abandoned subways called the Pit. The mafia runs it and they schedule battles where all weapons and all fighting styles are allowed. Sometimes it's one giant free for all and other times it's a bracketed tournament. Because you can only win by killing your opponent or by getting them to cry uncle, it can get really bloody sometimes."

"So basically it's like the underground version of Heaven's Arena?"

"Kinda. I've never been there but my Dad says the fighters in the Pit make Heaven's Arena look like child's play."

"Has your Dad ever been to the Arena?"

Arcadia laughed. "Yeah. He has to go once every six months because he's a floor master."

The snowy haired teen stared at her in shock. That was… impressive.

"One day," she continued. "I'm going to get to the top. I want to beat him."

"It shouldn't be that hard," he snorted. "I've already gotten to the 200th floor."

It was Arcadia's turn to stare at him in shock. "What!? When?"

"When I was six."

Arcadia barely suppressed her surprise. "How long did it take you to get there?"

"Two years."

She was speechless. When she was six she still played with dolls. When she was eight she just started getting good at fighting. "Why were you in Heaven's Arena so young?"

"It was apart of my family's training. I wasn't allowed to leave or go home until I reached the 200th floor."

"That sounds intense." She lowered her voice. "I kinda wish my family was more like that. They're so scared that I'll get hurt, they won't train me. They always take it easy on me." Arcadia made a face. "I hate it."

Silence followed her words. Silence, aside from the sound of feet marching along leaf ridden paths. Both were lost in their own heads, thinking of their homes and the lives they led. "What about you," she asked going back to their earlier conversation. "Have you ever killed someone?"

Killua shrugged. "Yeah, but it's no big deal. Like you said, killing is kind of a family thing for me too."

Arcadia gave a small nod, glancing back at Killua. His bright blue eyes were glossed over, far away in thought. Even if she had killed hundreds of people, he had killed thousands. Before he could even walk, his parents put a knife in his hand and held the throats of their targets in front of him.

His first memories were not of birthday parties or whatever the normal people grew up remembering. His first memory was blood. A spray of red, streaking across a blank, white background. The droplets that splashed across his face leaving warm, wet spots.

"Do you think we could be lost?" Arcadia asked after a moment of silence.

"Unlikely. I bet we're just heading to another one of his tests."

Killua barely got the words out of his mouth before he heard a subtle thud beneath his shoe. He froze, his eyes darting to the ground as he took a step back. There was no visible difference, it looked the same, but he could have sworn…

There was a loud, metallic creak as an underground latch gave way. Immediately, Arcadia jumped backwards, away from the noise as a trap door opened up beneath the center of the duckling horde. Her right foot landed on a purple shoe and her back bumped against a muscular chest that had gotten in her way.

"Hey, watch it!" The white haired teen snapped as he stumbled.

"No, you watch it!"

The two leapt away from one another and glared at the other until recognition sunk it.

"Sorry," Arcadia said, her face heating up. She was willing to bet she hadn't physically hurt him in any way, shape, or form. The only thing bruised at that moment was her ego. She couldn't even jump backwards without bumping into someone. What must he think of her?

Killua showed no signs of accepting her apology. Instead, he just looked passed her. "Ouch." He said, his face impassive and his tone dull.

Arcadia's brow furrowed in confusion so she turned around and followed his line of sight. There was a bed of spikes and spears laced with barbed wire about fifty feet below them. Ten people had fallen all the way to the bottom and their bodies were a bloody and mangled mess.

Her head tilted to the side in thought. Was that what Killua was talking about when he said 'Ouch' and not her?

Seven contestants clung to the sides of the walls, using their weapons like ice picks to climb up the dirt and rocks. A few had cut the spikes they were about to fall on, only to land and break their legs from the long saved their lives, at least, if they could get out of the hole.

"Huh." The driver mused as he inched closer to the edge of the drop. He almost sounded disappointed, somehow. "Not as many as last year."

With that, he pointed the controller at the ground, and the trap doors began to close. If there was any doubt left that the the pre-exam was one giant death trap, there was none now.

"No! Wait!" The screams of those still trapped in the pit echoed throughout the forest, sending birds flying from the trees. The fallen applicants hurried towards the top, hoping to beat the doors before they closed. Three did and they jumped through the cracks, but the others weren't so lucky. The doors banged shut, sealing them in the darkness. Their cries were silenced by their earthy tomb.

"Fifty-three." The driver said as he turned to look at them, a smile curling the corners of his lips. "Thirty of you perished in the bus. Another seventeen fell into the hole. You are all that is left."

"Fifty-four."

The Examiners eyes moved to Arcadia, staring at her young, passive face. Out of everyone, she was the most surprising. "I think you miscounted," he said."

"I didn't. You forgot about someone who stayed behind at the bus but he'll catch up soon enough." She have a small jolt when she remembered her manners. "Sir."

The driver stared at her for a moment, trying to piece the confusing girl together. Arcadia Lucilfer, he called. The old hunter had tried to save her life but perhaps she didn't need saving at all. Or maybe she was she just naive enough to think someone she knew on the bus had survived when they most likely died.

Either way, his smile grew. "Did I, now? I guess, we'll see. Why don't we go ahead and call it a night? It will give him plenty of time to catch up, won't it?"

Arcadia looked around nervously as the other applicants glared holes into the back and sides of her head. "A-Are you sure? We're almost there, aren't we?" She asked, hoping to appease the masses.

That, and not a single soul besides the driver wanted to spend the night in the creepy forest, sleeping on the cold and dirty ground.

"I'm sure. It will be at least another twelve hours to get there and I'm… tired." he said as he turned and began to walk away. "We'll set up camp here."

"But sir-!" Arcadia called after him but he didn't look back as he disappeared into the blackened forest. Her eyes shifted to Killua, who had already turned and made his way towards a tree to climb up. Her eyes shifted to the ground, where the trap had been. Sleeping in a tree was her plan, as well. The ground wasn't safe…

The driver was not concerned with setting up a place to sleep like many of the contestants who searched for firewood and tent materials. Instead, he was making his way back towards the bus. He wanted to see if the man the girl had such faith in truly did exist. Was he coming?

The driver did not have to go far. Only a mile behind them, he came to a stop. He could sense it, the aura of nen. Of nen soaked in blood. His eyes narrowed as the shadow before him stepped closer, a wide grin spread from cheek to cheek.

"Oh, my." Hisoka purred, slowly suppressing his nen once again. "Could you sense me coming from that far away?" The driver lifted his chin higher, forcing himself to show confidence despite his internal doubts.

"I would like to say I could. That would be quite impressive." The driver admitted. "A girl said she thought someone was trailing behind, so I doubled back to see if she was right. Wouldn't want anyone to get hurt or lost."

Hisoka gave a soft moan. "Mm. Cadi-chan. Here I was thinking she left me to die."

The driver couldn't hide a look of disgust that washed over his features. The sight and sound of a grown man moaning over a teenage girl… Disgusting. "So, you two know each other?"

"Oh, yes." Hisoka said as he began to walk closer. The driver held his ground, though the muscles of his body grew more tense with every step the clown took. "Very, very well." The driver stood still, letting Hisoka walk past him and continue towards the makeshift campsite. The driver's hand tightened on his controller.

His first gut instinct was right. That girl was in serious danger.

Hisoka! Arcadia thought as she saw a familiar flash of magenta. She had found a tree to call her home for the night and nestled herself high into the branches just as Killua and several others had done.

Relief that he Hisoka okay brought a big smile to her lips. Part of her was starting to get worried he didn't make it out. For once she was glad his yellow, snake-like eyes landed on her. He flashed a wide smile in her direction and even waved cheerfully at her before jumping into a tree of his own.

Arcadia tried to smother her smile, but for some reason she couldn't. She was so happy. She was taking the Hunter Exams and one day soon she would finally learn about Nen, she had sort of made her first friend, and Hisoka didn't die. He was the only one in her whole family who was ever honest with her. She'd miss him.

Killua did not miss the exchange between them. Though he had been pretending to be asleep, he saw everything. He heard everything. He could feel every vibration and footstep though the tree.

Never let your guard down around others, Illumi's voice echoed inside his head. If you do, you'll die.

Never turn your back, never close your eyes. Follow from behind.

Only trust family. Everyone else is the enemy.

Shut up. Shut up. Killua tried to force the words out of his head. I'm trying to sleep. Just close your eyes and sleep. Killua tossed and turned on his branch, constantly trying to reposition himself into a more comfortable position in hopes of falling asleep but to no avail. He stayed up the whole night, listening to other people- including Arcadia- snore blissfully in their sleep.

Suffice to say when morning came and the driver told everyone to gather around, he was not pleased. Arcadia, however, was more bubbly than ever as she hung upside down from her tree branch and watched the driver. Killua tried to ignore the way her dress rode up her leg, revealing the smooth skin of her thighs but it was hard to keep his eyes off her.

Before the driver even said a single word, the trap doors clicked and opened up once more and a dozen idiots who were absent minded enough to stand on it fell in. Down below, a few people had survived and eagerly reached out towards the light, but almost as quickly as they had opened they closed.

"No! Wait! Please!"

"Somebody help me!" Voices cried from down below.

For three guys who had been waiting for a chance like this, they managed to jump through the narrow gap just in time to freedom. Arcadia tilted her head to the side as she looked at the petrified faes of the survivors. They were terrified.

"How cruel." She mused, dropping to the ground and landing like a cat. She lifted her head and her eyes shifted to the Examiner. "The others, are they going to die down there?"

"They can always dig their way out." He shrugged, glancing around the faces. He silently mouthed the numbers as he counted the heads once more. When he got the same number he frowned. "Last night we had fifty-four challengers. Twelve fell in just now and three came out. Arcadia, was it? You like to count, tell me, how many applicants should be left."

Her eyes, like everyone else, began to look around and count the number of people in the crowd. All eyes except for a pair of yellow ones. He wouldn't even look in her direction. Internally cursing the clown for his stupidity, she said "Forty-five."

"But how many are standing here?"

Her head throbbed as she forced her eyes away from the killer clown. Did it count as cheating if he killed off all the competition? "...Thirty-seven."

"How odd," The driver repeated, glancing at Hisoka. Shit, he knows! Arcadia thought in panic. If Hisoka failed again, he was going to go freaking nuts. He'd lose his fucking mind and kill the Examiner and everyone here. He'd ruin her chances of ever taking the exam and learning nen. This idiot!

Hisoka, however, wasn't concerned and just smiled innocently at the Examiner.

Arcadia's heart hammered in her chest. Maybe if she lied through her teeth, the Examiner would buy it. "After so many people died, it's not really surprising that eight just decided to go back home, right?"

She forced a smile and the examiner's eyes narrowed in her direction. He knows.

"Right." The bus driver said and turned to head off into the forest. Arcadia's mouth dropped open. She could hardly believe her luck. The examiner wasn't making a big deal of Hisoka's bad habits. Thank god.

After thirty minutes of walking they reached a clearing with a small town visible in the distance.

"Is that it?" One guy asked, glaring at the instructor. "I thought you said it was another twelve hours?"

"Did I? We must have made better time than I thought."

"Listen here," the man took a step towards the Examiner, reaching out to grab him by the front of his shirt while his other hand balled into a tight fist. "I've had about enough of your fucking games. I'm sick of it!"

The Examiner remained impassive as he stared back into the angry challenger's eyes. "Alright. Fine. You can leave."

The man paused, taken aback for a moment as his rage dissipated and reason returned to his tiny brain.

"I hope you don't think I'm keeping you here against your will. You, like the other eight people who disappeared in the night," the man paused to glance at Hisoka and Arcadia. "Are free to drop out from the Hunter Exams at any time."

"I… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Nope, you're finished. It's over for now but remember to register for the exams again next year."

The man crumpled to his knees. He couldn't believe what he had just done, he had to open his mouth. He couldn't keep quiet and now he was going to have to wait a whole year before he could try for the Hunter Exams again. His hands moved to either side of his face, his brain on the verge of exploding from his skull.

He'd have to survive the first two trials all over again. He made it this far just to throw it away. What was his family going to say? He already lost his job, he couldn't afford the food on the table or the roof over their heads. "Please…"

Despite such human suffering before them, no one paid him much attention. They focused their eyes on the driver who was in turn, focused on them.

They all had something to fight for, it wasn't just him.

"Now. Unless anyone else would like to leave?" He paused, waiting for anyone to move or speak up. No one did. "Alright then. I want everyone to understand, from the moment you handed me your Hunter Exam application, your examination had begun. My job is to make sure only those of you worthy of becoming a Hunter even make it to the first stage. You've survived this far and you have shown your mental acuity. Now, it is time for you to show your physical ability in a trial by combat."

Arcadia's face lit up and she grinned from ear to ear. Combat she could do. Combat was the thing she excelled in. Her fingers twitched towards the grip of her swords. This was her time to shine.

The rest of the applicants had a mix response. Some were just as excited as her, others were terrified, and some couldn't care less. Like Killua.

Arcadia's eyes searched for the applicants in particular who liked to make fun of her, with all of their snide comments still ringing in her ears. She'd find them in the battle and she'd give them their just deserts.

After all, karma's a bitch.

"So, what do we have to do?" someone asked.

"The same thing you've been doing all this time," the Examiner said. "Survive. I don't care if you use weapons. I don't care how you do it, just survive. I will let you know when to stop but I expect most of you won't make it that far."

A silence followed his words as everyone stared at him blankly. He was ordering them to just start senselessly killing one another?

"Well? What are you waiting fo-?" The Examiner began to say, but before the words could even finish leaving his mouth, three bodies hit the floor. His eyes widened.

One man's head was sliced clean off, a bloody playing card lodged into a tree on the directly behind him. Another had a hole in his chest with the Zoldyck standing over him, his still heart in his hand. Using her dual swords, Arcadia had sliced the back of Lufo Donio's knees and ankles, causing him to fall forward and scream as he clutched his injured limbs.

Two had been instant kills and one had been an act to cause pain.

The youngest spider paused and looked at the applicants who were frozen with horror and disbelief. "Oh, was I not supposed to start yet?" She asked, causing the others to jerk into action.

And so the brawl began.

Grunts of pain and aggression filled the air as splatters of blood coated the ground. The dull thud of bodies hitting the grassy floor was drowned out by the sound of clashing metal and the screams of dying men. It's just like the Pits back home, Arcadia thought as she spun and twirled through the field of corpses, swinging her swords around while she laughed and danced to the sound of battle. The only difference was they were in a beautiful, sunny park and not the smelly underground. Not to mention, this was for the 287th Hunter Exam and not just for the money.

"Psycho BITCH!" A swordsman roared as his blade slashed through the air towards her. She giggled, ducking backwards under the giant sword while it flew only a few inches above her face.

"If I wasn't a little bit crazy," she straightened her back as she shifted into an attack position. "I wouldn't have made it this far."

And ain't that the truth. She was totally insane for running away from home. When her father caught her, he'd kill her.

But that was a problem for another day.

The man lunged for her again, his blade swinging from the opposite direction, but she effortlessly back-stepped out of its way. Compared to Uvo, this brute was an ameature.

"Little bit? You're a bat shit fucking lunatic, lady!" The man hissed, the veins on his forehead throbbing as his arms swung the blade wildly. Just one swipe was all he needed to kill the scrawny cunt.

Yet she remained elusive. She wasn't even trying, that much became obvious. She was toying with him, playing a game- she was having fun. "Is that the best you got?" she grinned. "You have to be faster than that."

"I'm going to kill youuu!" His words lost their power when the end of one of her swords pierced through his chest. His wide eyes locked sightlessly before him as blood sputtered from his lips. "I'll… kill… you." He managed to croak before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he collapsed to the ground before her like many others.

Everyone here is so weak, She mused to herself as her eyes shifted to the others. Killua had both his hands in his pockets. He wasn't even trying anymore. Instead, he was playing a new game, by himself, of how many he could kill without using his hands. So far, he was up to 4.

"Pathetic." A cold voice laced with malice caught her attention. She turned, shocked to see it had come from Hisoka. She had never heard his voice sound like that nor had she ever seen such ice in his eyes.

"...Hisoka?" His name escaped her like a soft breath, she couldn't hold it back because she didn't know it had slipped out. The clown's eyes turned to her, a familiar glimmer returning to them.

"Oh, my. Cadi-chan. Have I scared you?" His lips curled into a sinister smile. He took a step towards her and her body stiffened in response.

"S-Stop. Now's not the time for jokes. I don't want to fight you." She tried to keep her voice firm, but the tip of her blade she pointed at him trembled from her shaking hands. Hisoka eyed the pointed end of her sword. Another inch his smile grew as his eyes trailed back towards her.

"You're no fun, Cadi-chan. Let the weaklings pick themselves off." Her hands tightened on the grip of her swords. He took a step closer and she took a step back. It was getting hard to breath, like she was trapped in the bus all over again. She had seen what Hisoka could do and she was no match for him. "Why don't we have some fun ourselves, hmmmm?"

"We can't!" Her voice wavered as she turned away from him and ignored his approach as she focused on another opponent. "Members can't fight each other. It's against the rules."

Without waiting for his reply, she leapt back into the throng of battle.

Hisoka watched her go, chuckling softly to himself. The Troupe won't be able to protect you from me forever, little spider. As soon as he had the chance to fight her father, he wouldn't need to abide by their stupid rules.

Killua jumped over someone like a game of leap frog, nimbly stepping on a few heads as he made his way towards Arcadia, his hands still shoved into his pockets. "What was that about?" He asked, his eyes narrowed with suspicion. He had watched the two of them from the beginning, it was obvious they knew each other but what was a girl like her doing with a guy like him? Even if she was a capable killer, that man… Man, he was something else.

Arcadia spared Killua a moment's glance before she returned her focus to the man she was fighting. "What was what about?"

"Don't play dumb. That guy you were talking to just now, how do you two know each other?"

"I'm not playing dumb, I don't know him."

She mentally cursed the clown. He knew she was trying to distance herself from the Troupe, to branch off on her own and show everyone how independant she was. Even strangers were picking up on the fact she had a babysitter.

Before Killua could question her more, two guys attempted to team up against him. He glared at them, clicking his tongue in annoyance. "I was talking." He kicked one of them so hard across the jaw his neck twisted and the other, had a good look at the bottom of Killua's purple shoes right before the smashed into his nose.

When the seventh man fell, the bus driver finally put a stop to the fight. "Alright, I suppose that's enough." He stepped forward, glancing around at the six survivors. Four of them, were bloody. Hisoka and Killua, however, had not a drop of red staining their clothes.

Arcadia's once white dress had gone pink from the shark infested waters and now crimson from battle. Along her soft, peach skin were various cuts. Some deeper than others, but none were fatal or seemed to cause her much pain. Partly because of the adrenaline that was pumping through her veins, setting her body on fire.

She had always found battle to be exciting, more than that, it was freeing. Sneaking into the Pits, fighting people who didn't know who she was and who didn't treat her like a fragile piece of glass, it was the only time she ever felt free.

Even after running away with Hisoka, she had yet to feel the feeling of freedom that she was experiencing now. She couldn't stop smiling. She didn't want to stop fighting and she didn't want to put her blades away but there wasn't really anyone else left to kill. Of those who were left, she wasn't sure how many she could take down. Hisoka, absolutely not. The scruffy, old man was doubtful as well. He carried himself with confidence and power. Killua...well, she didn't even want to kill him.

"Are we… Hunters… now?" A younger guy on the scrawny side panted as he gasped for air.

"No, your official exam hasn't even started. Congratulations, though. You six are allowed to take them." The driver smiled and the young guys face paled. "Before I tell you where to go, I'd like to ask- for my own curiosity. Who are you, how old are you, and why did you all decide to risk your lives in the Hunter Exams?"

"My name is Titus Fin, age 57. I want to become a Hunter so I can leave a legacy behind for my grandchildren to follow. It's not really much of a risk, if you are experienced enough." The old man's voice was as gruff as his appearance. The driver gave him a small smile and nodded in agreement.

"A small risk is still a risk. I guess you just have that youthful arrogance, hm?" The Examiner teased, earning a snort from Killua. The driver zeroed in on him next.

"How about you, Mr. Zoldyck?" Killua's eye twitched slightly in irritation. He didn't want to be 'Mr. Zoldyck'. The whole point of leaving his family was to get away from that title. Now, he could feel the eyes of those around him, fearful and judging.

"No wonder he is so strong." The young guy whispered to himself, thinking no one could hear. Killua's hands balled into fists in his pockets as he gave a small shrug.

"Killua. Age 17. Thought it would be fun." He shrugged, glaring off into the distance.

"Oh?" Hisoka giggled. "We are here for the same purpose then. My name is Hisoka, 32." Killua glared in the clowns direction. Sinister interest sparkled in his eyes, making the hairs on the back of Killua's neck stand on end.

"You came here just to have fun?" The driver scowled at Hisoka. He didn't believe that for a second. There had to be an ulterior motive. Hisoka only smiled wider at the driver and gave a small nod of confirmation. With a heavy sigh, the questioner moved on. "What about you, young guy?"

"Me?" He stood up straighter.

"Yes, you. You're the only young guy left unless this girl here is a tranny and I missed the memo." Arcadia's eyes widened in horror, flickering to those around her who were now looking at her, imagining the possibility.

"I AM NOT!" She shrieked, her face burning from embarrassment and anger. She hated the bus driver! Her anger and humiliation only grew at the sound of Hisoka's laugh. That bastard…

"I-uh. My name is Keri Won, age 19." The boy paused, trying to tear his eyes away from her. She glared in his direction. "I want to be strong. Powerful and rich."

"Generic." The driver groaned, looking at Arcadia. "...You're not a tranny, are you?"

Her hand subconsciously moved to the hilt of a sword. "No!"

The driver chuckled, along with everyone else. He's making fun of me, she thought bitterly. "That's a shame. You might have stood a better chance against your opponents if you were." Arcadia blinked in surprise, glancing around at the others. None of them looked her way, not even Hisoka, their once laughing faces now turned to stone.

"What do you mean?" She asked, tilting her head as she looked back at him. He closed his eyes, giving a heavy sigh. He did not want to be the one to break the bad news to the naive girl, but it was best for her if she knew. Maybe then, she would do the smart thing and drop out before it was too late.

"First, let me ask you. Why do you want to become a Hunter?"

"My name is Arcadia, age 16. And I-"

"Sixteen?" Titus huffed. "Aren't you too young?"

"My birthday is tomorrow, on the day of the Exam so technically, I will be 17 when it starts." She smiled.

"Technically." The old man mumbled under his breath. She ignored him.

"For me, it's not really about becoming a Hunter. I want what comes with it. The power, fame, freedom, fortune, information at my fingertips… All that's nice. Real nice," a smug smirk pulled at the corners of her lips. "But what's most important to me is the list of contacts that will be at my disposal. Once I'm a hunter, I will be able to find someone who can teach me Nen."

The driver failed to hide his surprise. His eyes shot to Hisoka. He should have guessed, if she was traveling with someone like that, she would know about the secret arts. If that were the case, why didn't he just teach her, then? Something didn't add up. This girl was shrouded in mystery.

"Tell me, isn't it odd to you that the only people you've faced so far are men?" She blinked, surprised and confused by his random question. Sure, she had noticed that when she got on the bus but she didn't see how that's relevant.

"I've noticed, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Millions of people apply for the Hunter Exams but of those millions only 1 in 100,000 are women. Of those women, do you know how many even make it to the first stage of the Exam? Less than 3%. Combined with your age and your lack of experience, this being your first year taking the exam, your chances for actually passing the Exam and becoming a Hunter are even lower. I'd wager you have a less than 0% chance of passing and an almost 100% chance of getting yourself killed."

Arcadia clicked her tongue in annoyance. "I know the statistics, I read up on them before I came. What do they have to do with anything?"

"Women are weaker." The driver said bluntly, eliciting another click from her clamped mouth. "It is biological. You're shorter, lighter, and have less muscle mass. You lack the abundance of chemicals like testosterone in your body to help with physical combat. You are not made to fight."

"Tell that to all the men I've killed." She spat. "I know the statistics but the statistics don't have a damn thing to do with me! I am not weak! I can fight and I will become a hunter! Watch me."

Her body began to shake as a fresh wave of adrenaline washed through her. It was so hard not to lunge for the throats of everyone around her. She was so angry, so humiliated. Her silver orbs flickered crimson. How dare they? How dare they try to make me feel shame all because I was born a girl? "I'll prove it to you and to everyone. I'll prove you all wrong. you."

The examiner stared at her impassively. So it's true then, he thought at he looked back into those crimson eyes. A Kurta really did survive. "So your pride is worth more than your life?"

"A life without pride isn't a life worth living."

There was silence for a moment, she could feel all eyes on her but she ignored them. Her red eyes bored into the man in front of her. If she could kill him, she would. And she would enjoy it. Sexist bastard.

Right then and there and Hisoka sensed danger. As much as he liked to see her all fired up, he couldn't have her be disqualified so early on.

"Well said," The clown drawled before releasing a small chuckle. The sound of his familiar velvety voice was enough to make the red in her eyes dissipate. She wasn't sure if Hisoka's soft chuckle was comforting or more aggravating. Was he trying to calm her down or rile her up more?

She wasn't sure.

… and deep down neither was he.

"Indeed." The driver surprised her by saying with a small smile. "You will all need to take such determination with you into the Exam. Congratulations, your Hunter Exam will official begin. You all can move on to the bus station on the North side of the city. If you pass a big tree on a hill, you've gone too far. They leave tomorrow afternoon. You will need plenty of energy for your next phase so make sure you grab a bite to eat before you leave and get plenty of sleep. I suggest the local Bed and Breakfast, Cuisine on a Queen-sized Mattress. They have the best food. Mmm. Yes, be sure to order the spicy dumplings. You're all dismissed."

And just like that, they were free.

One by one, the challengers began to walk away, but Arcadia stayed in her spot, staring the Examiner down. He looked back at her calmly. Had he angered her so much she was going to attack? Her hand was turning white from gripping her sword so tightly. His mind raced with scenarios of how a fight would go down, but with his abilities, it would be over in seconds. There was no reason for him to be concern-

"Did you mean what you said? Do you really think it's hopeless? Do I not even stand a chance?"

The Examiner frowned at her downtrodden expression. He wasn't expecting that. "Honestly? I don't know. You aren't a bad fighter but there are plenty of people who are better. Your traveling companion is among them. Not to mention that boy, the one about your age…"

Her body relaxed as she released her hand from her sword. "If that's it, I'll be fine."

"How do you know?"

"Because I always get what I want." With that off her chest, she followed after the others towards the city.

The driver watched her go, a small smile pulling at the corners of his lips. She had a will of fire, that one. He could feel her desires, her ambition, all the way back here. This girl would become a hunter or she'd die trying. It's times like these that made the examiner think that the desire for power was more terrifying than power itself. He wondered if it would it corrupt her too, like it did the many others who sought it.

The girl suddenly stopped. "Oh, I never asked. What's your name, sir?" It was his turn to blink in surprise.

"Me? My name is Kusamba. Raul Kusamba. Why?"

"It was nice to meet you, Mr. Kusamba. I hope we meet again." She waved before running to catch up with her friend. Hisoka watched her pass, a sly smile creeping on his features as he looked back at Raul.

"Oh my…" the clown laughed as he followed after the girl. "You just made a grave mistake."


	4. Author's Reply to Reviews

Hello, **Reviewers**!

Sorry it has taken us so long to reply. Life. But a big thank you from Olive and Stick for letting us know what you think. We appreciate your insight and love to hear all the feedback we can get- the good and the bad. So, without further ado, let's answer some of the questions you had and reply to comments you made. :)

 **Cutefrog** : You are our first reviewer! 3 So there is a special place in our heart for you. You have been consistent on replying to each chapter, too. That means a lot. We are so, so happy to see you are enjoying out story. We will keep the chapters heading your way. Chapter 4 is in the works.

 **Wildtrance** : Yes, the characters have all been aged up. The Hunter Exam's age requirement is now 17 instead of 12. So, everyone has been aged up by 5 years. Kurapika is now 22 and Leario 24. The oddball is Chrollo, who we aged up by 8 years so that he could have a child at a reasonable age. As for Killion and other ships/pairings in the story, I guess we'll just have to wait and see how Cupid's arrow flies. :) You are right about one thing, Kurapika and Arcadia are going to have a wee problem with each other. Lol.

 **Raiz666:** You are definitely our most enthusiastic reviewer, I'd say… Leaving 3 reviews of the same kind like that. Not trying to bust your chops but, why you gotta messy up our review page like that? :P

 **Havanatitiana** : Yay! We are happy you are enjoying it. :) Please stay tuned for more!

 _P.S. From now on, we will try to reply to your reviews at the beginning of the next chapter, so keep an eye out for our Author's Note if you want to see our reply._


End file.
